Tall Tale Pt. 1
by Sentinel1
Summary: Wild Bill, Roadblock and two newbie Joes are shot down over the Canadian Rockies. Comic script format.


G.I. Joe, Cobra and all associated characters are TM and copyright 2002 Hasbro, Inc.   
  
Story copyright 2002, Ryan L. Crissy. No portion of this script may be reproduced by any means (digital or print) without express written consent of the author.   
  
G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero!  


"Tall Tale"  


Script for 24 pages  
  
Note: This is part one of the 24-page script.  
  
  
PAGE 1  
  
Splash page. Daytime shot of a military transport helicopter flying low over a forest in the Canadian Rockies. The helicopter is heavily damaged – the cockpit glass is cracked and the engines are smoking. It looks like it's going down. Wild Bill, wearing his trademark shades and cavalry hat, is at the controls (make sure he's wearing the over-the-shoulders seat belts most pilots wear). He's got a radio headset on under his hat.  
  
Radio burst from Wild Bill: …REPEAT, WE'VE JUST BEEN SWATTED HARD. JULIET ONE-NINER IS GOIN' DOWN!  
  
LOGO: G.I. JOE: A REAL AMERICAN HERO!  
  
STORY TITLE: TALL TALE  
  
CREDITS: R.L. CRISSY, WRITER  


XXXXX, PENCILLER  


XXXXX, INKER  


XXXXX, COLORS  


XXXXX, LETTERER  


XXXXX, EDITOR  
  
  
PAGE 2  
  
1.   
Small exterior shot of the bottom of the helicopter brushing treetops.  
  
SFX: THUMP!  
  
2.   
Close up on Wild Bill struggling with the controls. His hands are clenched on the cyclic.  
  
Wild Bill: Y'ALL IN BACK MIGHT WANNA GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!  
  
3.   
Interior long shot from the rear of the helicopter looking towards the open cockpit door (the cracked windshield and some trees are visible through the opening). From behind, we see three Joes: Roadblock and two greenshirts. One of them is female. Both greenshirts are wearing modified standard issue Joe uniforms (make them a little more individualistic).  
  
Roadblock, standing on the right side of the compartment, is already holding onto cargo netting or equipment with his right hand. His trademark .50 cal is in his left. His feet are swinging towards the front of the helicopter as gravity pulls him forward.  
  
The male greenshirt, an Hispanic soldier named Garcia, is trying to hold onto one of the cargo seats between Roadblock and the cockpit. His grip looks tenuous. His teeth are gritted. He has an M-4 carbine rifle strapped across his back.  
  
The female greenshirt, a newbie by the name of Leigh, is hanging onto one of the cargo side door handles on the left side of the aircraft. An olive drab military map bag is dangling from her neck. Like her fellow Joes, she too is being pulled toward the cockpit by gravity. A pistol is holstered on her left hip.  
  
Roadblock, looking towards the male greenshirt: GARCIA! YOU BETTER GET A GOOD GRIP, MAN!  
  
4.   
Exterior left side view – the helicopter's tail section lurches right and hits a tree.  
  
SFX: WHAM!   
  
5.   
Small close up of the Leigh's hands as she loses her grip on the door handle.  
  
  
PAGE 3  
  
1.   
Medium side shot of Leigh flying across the cargo area and slamming into Roadblock.  
  
Roadblock: OOMPH!  
  
Leigh: UHHHH…  
  
2.   
Close up of Roadblock and Leigh. He's caught her and holding her against his body with his left arm and the .50 cal. His arm muscles are bulging from the strain.  
  
Roadblock: GOTCHA!  
  
3.   
Exterior frontal shot of the helicopter as its nose hits the ground in a small clearing. Dirt and grass are heaving up at the contact point. The chopper is still smoking.   
  
SFX (big letters): WHUMP!  
  
4.  
Interior rear compartment. Garcia slams into the metal wall between the rear and cockpit, hitting his head.  
  
SFX (medium): THUD!  
  
  
PAGE 4  
  
1.   
Shift scene to a dirt road in the mountains. We're looking away from the road at the forest stretching out for miles below in the distance. A distant trail of black smoke hangs in the sky and ends in the trees near the horizon where the chopper went down. A wispy trail of white smoke, the remains of a rocket trail, traces part way back to the road. The rocket trail is already dissipating.  
  
From behind, a group of four or five heavily armed Cobra Neo-Vipers are standing on the road, staring at the smoke trail. In the foreground, we see Scrap-Iron standing there with a rocket launcher in his hands. Little wisps of smoke are coming off the launcher, which he's obviously just used to shoot down the Joe chopper. Scrappy's wearing a bulky black and red canvas backpack (cobra symbol on the back?). A Neo-Viper lieutenant is standing next to him.  
  
Caption: MEANWHILE, EIGHT MILES AWAY.  
  
NV lieutenant: THAT WAS AN AMAZING SHOT, SCRAP-IRON!  
  
Scrap-Iron: HARDLY.   
  
Scrap-Iron: THAT MISSILE SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED THE JOE CHOPPER IN THE AIR.   
  
2.   
Close on Scrap-Iron. He's pointing at the Neo-Viper. Make sure you add Scrappy's jagged scar on the left side of his face (as you're looking at him). See his 1984 file card for reference.   
  
Scrap-Iron: THERE'S A CHANCE THE JOES SURVIVED THE CRASH, LIEUTENANT. WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LET THEM ESCAPE AND REPORT THE LOCATION OF OUR SIGNALS OUTPOST. SEND YOUR SQUAD AHEAD TO SECURE THE SITE.  
  
Scrap-Iron: TELL THEM TO DOUBLE-TIME.  
  
NV lieutenant: YES SIR!  
  
3.   
Focus on Scrap-Iron, opening his pack. He's pulling out a two-foot long cylindrical tube marked "CBR-X17SM" and a small folding launch tray (I was thinking of something similar to the one that came with the 1985 Cobra Bunker, only lots smaller). Show the lieutenant in the background talking to the other Neo-Vipers and pointing in the direction of the smoke.   
  
No dialogue.  
  
4.   
The lieutenant walks back over to Scrap-Iron, who has unscrewed the tube and is pulling out what appears to be a small white missile.  
  
NV lieutenant: WHAT'S THAT?  
  
Scrap-Iron: CALL THIS OUR INSURANCE POLICY. I'VE ALREADY TRIANGULATED THE LIKELIEST LOCATION OF THE DOWNED CHOPPER BASED ON THAT SMOKE TRAIL.   
  
5.   
Close on the missile being set onto the launch tray.  
  
Scrap-Iron: THIS LITTLE GUY WILL SNIFF OUT THE WRECKAGE, AND MAKE SURE IT'S TOAST!   
  
6.   
Thin panel showing the missile igniting and streaking up into the sky. A white trail of smoke follows it.  
  
SFX (trailing away with the rocket): WHOOOOOOOOSH!  
  
  
PAGE 5  
  
1.   
Side shot of a small clearing in the forest (there are trees here and there, but it isn't dense). The Joe helo lies crumpled on its belly. Thick black smoke is trailing off and away from the wreckage.  
  
2.   
Looking at Wild Bill through the broken cockpit glass. He has a few bleeding cuts and bruises on his face, and his sunglasses are slightly askew. He's trying to release his seatbelt. The open cabin door behind him is dark. The radio is squelching (making lots of really bad noise) in the background.  
  
Wild Bill: ROADBLOCK?  
  
Roadblock, disembodied voice from doorway: YEAH?  
  
Wild Bill: GIVE ME AN ACE*  
  
Radio SFX (medium): SKREEEEEEEE!  
  
Caption: *AMMO, CASUALTY AND EQUIPMENT REPORT.  
  
3.   
Cut to Roadblock in the back. He's kneeling next to Garcia, who is lying on his back unconscious. One of Roadblock's hands is under Garcia's neck. He's feeling for fractures.  
  
Roadblock: UHH, GARCIA'S OUT COLD. HIT HIS HEAD PRETTY HARD. DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE HAS ANY FRACTURES THOUGH.  
  
Roadblock: ME AND LEIGH ARE GOOD TO GO.  
  
4.   
Back to Wild Bill in the cockpit. He's removing a small, palm-sized "black box" from an instrument panel near the radio. The radio is still squelching.  
  
Wild Bill: OKAY, HAVE LEIGH ROUND UP SOME SUPPLIES – AMMO, MRES* – AND GET OUTSIDE ASAP. MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T LET THAT INTEL SHE'S CARRYING OUT OF HER SIGHT.  
  
Caption: *MEAL READY TO EAT  
  
Roadblock, from off panel: SHE'S ALREADY ON IT.  
  
SFX: SKREEEEEEEE!  
  
5.   
Close on Bill. He's shooting the radio with his pistol. The squelch cuts off. Bill has the little black box clenched in his other hand (I guess it really doesn't matter which hand he uses to fire the gun. Old issues of the Marvel Comic show him firing with either hand. Maybe he's ambidextrous?).  
  
Pistol SFX (big): POW! POW!  
  
SFX (fade): SKREEEE….  
  
  
PAGE 6  
  
1.   
Some distance away from the wreckage (close to the tree line), Bill, Roadblock and Leigh are gathered around a small pile of equipment. The equipment includes, but isn't limited to, a couple of open rucksacks, Garcia's rifle, an ammo can with "5.56mm" written on it, two small black containers (these are trip flares that will come in handy later in the story), a pair of night vision goggles and some MREs. Garcia, still unconscious, is lying on his back nearby. Some wadded cloth is under his head (taken from his uniform?). Wild Bill is briefing the team.  
  
Wild Bill: HERE'S THE DEAL. WHOEVER SHOT US DOWN IS GONNA HEAD THIS WAY TO VERIFY THE KILL. THAT MEANS WE NEED TO DI-DI MAU* AND LOOK FOR A NEW PZ**  
  
Wild Bill: WE'LL BE MOVING FAST, SO I WANT ROADBLOCK TO CARRY GARCIA.  
  
Roadblock: WHAT ABOUT THE MA DEUCE***?  
  
Caption 1: * I.E. GET OUT IN A HURRY.  
  
Caption 2: **PICK UP ZONE.  
  
Caption 3: ***M2 MACHINE GUN.  
  
2.   
Inset panel. Close on Wild Bill and Roadblock for a moment. Bill has his right hand on Roadblock's shoulder, as if to say he's sorry. At the same time he's holding out his pistol for Roadblock to grab. Roadblock's staring at the relatively tiny gun with a look like "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Wild Bill: SORRY PARD, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO LEAVE IT BEHIND. IF IT'S ANY CONSOLATION, YOU CAN TAKE THIS.  
  
Roadblock: GEE, THANKS.  
  
3.   
Back to a group shot. Bill has one of the rucksacks on his back and is adjusting the straps. Garcia's M-4 rifle is slung across Bill's chest, at the ready. Roadblock has Garcia on his back. The pistol is tucked into the top of his trousers. Leigh is bending over to pick up the other rucksack. The map bag is dangling from her neck.   
  
Wild Bill: ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY LOAD UP!   
  
Leigh: WHERE WE HEADED?  
  
4.   
Over the shoulder shot of Wild Bill pointing towards the trees nearby. There's a trail leading deeper into the woods. It's a little overgrown (probably used by animals).  
  
Wild Bill: THAT WAY. THE JOES'LL FIND US USING THE RADIO TRANSPONDER I GRABBED FROM THE SLICK*.  
  
Caption: *SLANG FOR TRANSPORT HELICOPTER.  
  
5.   
Bill leads the group up the forest trail. Through the trees behind them, we can see the burning helo. Leigh is just starting to turn her head up towards the sky.  
  
Leigh: HUH? WHAT'S THAT SOUND?  
  
Roadblock: I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF THAT BROKEN RADIO, BILL.  
  
SFX: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…  
  
6.  
Thin panel. Tight on Bill. He's yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
Wild Bill: INCOMING!  
  
7.  
Long panel across the bottom of the page. The helicopter explodes in a giant fireball. Parts are flying everywhere.  
  
SFX: BA-WHOOOM!!  
  
  
PAGE 7   
  
1.   
180 degree turn from the previous panel. Shrapnel and other hot bits of metal and fire are flying into the tree line near the Joes. They're all lying on their stomachs, trying to protect themselves the best they can. Roadblock is covering Garcia with his body. Bits are hitting the trees.  
  
SFX1 (hitting tree): THWACK!   
  
SFX2 (burning piece): SSSSSSS!   
  
SFX 3 (landing on ground): THUD!  
  
2.  
The Joes are starting to pick themselves back up. Bill, still on one knee, is digging in his pack. The M-4 is lying on the ground next to him. Roadblock is carefully putting Garcia's limp body on his (Roadblock's) back. Leigh is geared up again and ready to go.  
  
Leigh: THAT WAS CLOSE!  
  
Roadblock: COULDA BEEN CLOSER…  
  
3.  
Wild Bill, holding one of the trip flare packs from Page 6, panel 1, is handing his rifle to Leigh with his free hand.  
  
Wild Bill: HERE, YOU TWO MOVE ON AHEAD.  
  
Wild Bill: I'LL CATCH UP AFTER I TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING.  
  
4.  
Cut to Roadblock and Leigh running up the trail.  
  
Roadblock: BETTER GET THE LEAD OUT.  
  
Leigh: DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE.  
  
5.  
Roadblock and Leigh, both looking sweaty and tired, are stopped for a quick rest (maybe have Leigh bent over slightly, with hands on knees?). Garcia is lying on the ground.   
  
Caption: THIRTY MINUTES LATER.  
  
Roadblock: MUST BE SLOWING DOWN IN MY OLD AGE.  
  
Leigh: HA! I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING TO KEEP UP WITH YOU THIS WHOLE MISSION!  
  
Leigh: YOU MOVE PRETTY QUICK FOR AN "OLD MAN" WHO'S BEEN CARRYING AN EXTRA 180 POUNDS.  
  
Roadblock: GUESS I'M JUST USED TO IT…  
  
  
PAGE 8  
  
1.  
Tighter on Roadblock and Leigh. Leigh is looking up at Roadblock, while he's readjusting the pistol in his belt (it was probably digging in pretty hard while he was running).  
  
Leigh: ROADBLOCK? CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?  
  
Roadblock: SURE.  
  
Leigh: HOW COME YOU'RE LETTING WILD BILL MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS? I MEAN, HE'S JUST THE PILOT, RIGHT? WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT MOVING THROUGH THE BUSH?  
  
2.   
Close on Roadblock looking at Leigh. He's got a look like "how can you ask that?" on his face.  
  
Roadblock: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, LEIGH. I'M NOT "LETTING" WILD BILL DO ANYTHING. HE'S THE SENIOR MAN HERE. 'SCUSE ME FOR BEIN' NON-PC.  
  
Roadblock: IT'S HIS RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE CHARGE OF THE SITUATION AND GET US HOME.  
  
Roadblock: 'SIDES, I GUARANTEE YOU OL' BILL'S FORGOTTEN MORE ABOUT REAL SOLDIERING THAN YOU OR I WILL EVER LEARN.  
  
3.   
Side shot. Bill has just caught up to the group. It looks like he overheard part of the conversation. Roadblock has a stern look on his face. Leigh looks taken aback.  
  
Roadblock: NOW, GIVE BILL HIS RIFLE BACK AND MOVE OUT.  
  
Leigh: ROGER!  
  
4.   
Wild Bill, walking up alongside Roadblock. Roadblock, shaking his head. Both men are sweating.  
  
Roadblock: KIDS THESE DAYS!  
  
Wild Bill: I DUNNO. KINDA REMINDS ME OF A YOUNG TROOP I ONCE KNEW.  
  
5.   
Roadblock, looking at Bill with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Roadblock: OH?  
  
  
PAGE 9  
  
1.   
Here's where we start an eight-page flashback story. It begins with a ¾ overhead shot of an Army basecamp in Vietnam. The camp is dry and dusty. Row upon row of barracks line up in the distance. If you want, throw in a supply point or something to break up the monotony. There's a wide dirt road running left to right in the middle of the camp. Two or three armed soldiers, a patrol on its way out of camp, are walking up the road. In the far distance we can see a Huey helicopter on a landing pad.   
  
The focus of the shot should be a small barracks building in the right hand corner of the panel. The building's windows are propped up and open with metal rods or sticks. Steam is pouring out. It's a latrine/shower building. A soldier wearing green fatigues is running towards the open door of the building.  
  
Singing is coming from one of the open windows.  
  
Singing: (Musical Notes) I AIN'T GONNA TAKE NONE OF YOUR…PUTTIN' ME DOWWWWN…(Musical Notes)  
  
Caption 1: SOUTHEAST ASIA.  
  
Caption 2: 1968.  
  
Running soldier: HUFF. PUFF.  
  
2.   
Interior shot of the latrine/showers. There are rows of toilet stalls on both sides of the room (especially near the doorway). An open shower bay graces the opposite end. Lots of steam is coming from the showers. The soldier (a weasely looking buck sergeant – that's three stripes) who was running up to the building in the previous shot has just burst into the room.   
  
Singing coming from the cloud of steam: (Musical Notes) I PUT A SPELL ON YOUUUUU….(Musical Notes)  
  
Soldier: HUFF. WHEEZE.  
  
Soldier: HARDY? HUFF.  
  
Soldier: BILL? YOU IN HERE? WHEEZE.  
  
SFX, coming from the steam: SKRITCH. SKRITCH.  
  
3.   
Cut to over the shoulder view from the soldier's pov. The cloud of steam is dissipating. A young Wild Bill, fit and trim (just the hint of a mustache on his face – he's still a baby!), is emerging from the steam. He's wet and wrapped in a towel. He's holding the towel together with one hand and looking at the soldier with a look of "how dare you interrupt this wonderful thing I've got going on!"  
  
Bill: YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE, PAYES! THIS IS THE FIRST DADGUM SHOWER I'VE HAD IN TWO WEEKS!  
  
4.  
Side view. Payes looks nervous and twitchy. Bill's just standing there dripping wet and trying to hold the towel together.  
  
Payes: YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE, BILL. THIS IS THE OFFICER'S LATRINE AFTER ALL.  
  
Bill: YEAH? WELL, THEY GOT THE ONLY HOT WATER AROUND THIS JOINT. NOW WHAT'S SO BLASTED IMPORTANT THAT YOU UNSUCKERED YERSELF FROM THE C.O. AND CAME RUNNING TO TELL ME?  
  
Payes: UH, YEAH…WELL, THE THING IS THE CAPTAIN NEEDS TO SEE YOU AND YOUR LURP* TEAM ASAP.   
  
Caption: *Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol  
  
5.   
Bill gets in the little weasel's face. He looks really pissed.  
  
Bill: DON'T TELL ME HE'S GOT ANOTHER MISSION FOR US…  
  
Payes: I..I CAN'T SAY. YOU'D BETTER GET D..DRESSED AND GO SEE HIM.   
  
6.   
Close on Bill's face. He's turning red with anger.  
  
Bill: DADGUMMIT!  
  
  
PAGE 10  
  
1.   
Cut to Bill, dressed in a camouflage uniform and boonie cap. The color pattern is similar to modern uniforms, only the cut and style are identical to the Vietnam era fatigues. I've got pictures of what they should look like. His Rifle, a CAR-15 (also known as the XM-177E2, the weapon is a shorter version of the M16. It's very similar to what Garcia was using in modern times), is slung on his right shoulder. He's walking fast towards the command barracks, a guarded building with lots of radio antennas on the roof (should we do this is silhouette, with the sun shining right behind Bill?). Two soldiers, dressed like Bill, but without the caps, are following him. One soldier is carrying an M-60 machine gun. The other is carrying an M-16A1.  
  
Bill: RAZZUM. FRAZZUM.  
  
Soldier 1: HEY BILL! WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Soldier 2: YEAH. WE WAS S'POSED TO GET SOME R&R!*  
  
Caption: *REST AND RELAXATION.  
  
2.  
Bill's entering the building. It's a command center, so there're lots of soldiers inside (many of them officers) talking on radios, looking at maps and huddled in groups planning missions or discussing intelligence. Not too far from the door stands Captain Clement, Bill's commanding officer. He's a tall, broad shouldered man with a very likable face. He's standing in front of a ragged wooden desk with a large display map propped against it. Clement is turning his head as Bill enters. He's wearing the same kind of green uniform Payes was wearing earlier. There's a Ranger tab on his left shoulder.  
  
Bill, under his breath: CAN IT, YOU TWO.   
  
Clement, smiling: AHH, SERGEANT HARDY. SORRY TO DRAG YOU AWAY FROM YOUR DEBUT CONCERT.  
  
3.   
Bill, standing in front of Clement. The map and desk are behind them. Clement is grabbing a file off from the desk.  
  
Bill, stonefaced: I SEE PAYES DIDN'T WASTE ANY TIME REPORTING ME, EH SIR?  
  
Clement: OH, THE LITTLE WEASEL HAS HIS USES, BUT HAVING HIM SPY ON MY SOLDIERS ISN'T ONE OF THEM. YOU CAN RELAX, I DIDN'T CALL YOU UP HERE TO CHEW YOU OUT FOR USING THE OFFICER'S SHOWERS.   
  
Clement: I'VE GOT A MISSION FOR YOU FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM.  
  
4.  
Clement is opening a thick folder and pulling two black and white photos out (one's a head shot of a Vietnamese male, the other is a shot of two dead American green berets. We only see a portion of the photos at this point). The folder is marked SECRET. The two solders behind Bill look at each other. One is whispering while Captain Clement continues speaking.  
  
Soldier (whisper): TOLD YOU.  
  
Clement: I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T HAD A BREAK IN MORE THAN TWO WEEKS, HARDY, BUT WE NEED YOU FOR THIS ONE. NO ONE ELSE WOULD BE ABLE TO PULL IT OFF.  
  


5.  
Clement has just handed the photos to Bill. The other two soldiers are crowding around Bill, trying to get a good look at them. The Vietnamese man in the black and white picture is middle-aged, with prominent gray streaks in his hair. He looks very grim. However you draw him, I want him to be instantly recognizable later on.  
  
Clement: GENTLEMEN, THIS IS VU-DOAN SAHN, THE MOST INFLUENCIAL PLANTATION OWNER IN THIS REGION.  
  
Clement: UNTIL RECENTLY, HE WAS SECRETLY WORKING WITH THE U.S., SUPPLYING VALUABLE INFORMATION ON LOCAL NVA* TROOP STRENGTH AND PLANS.  
  
Clement: THEN, WITHOUT WARNING, VU-DOAN TURNED. WE BELIEVE HE ORCHESTRATED THE AMBUSH TWO DAYS AGO THAT KILLED THE SPECIAL FORCES LIAISONS HE'D BEEN WORKING WITH.  
  
6.  
Closer on the photo of Vu-Doan.  
  
Clement: G2 HAS DECIDED VU-DOAN IS AN EXTREME LIABILITY. WE WANT YOU TO PUT HIM DOWN LIKE A RABID DOG.  
  
  
PAGE 11  
  
1.  
Return to Clement. He's pointing at the map propped against the desk. The are several points marked on the map (the drop off point, the target's house, etc.) We're looking at the backs of Bill and his team's heads as they listen to Clement. Maybe you should cant Bill to the side a little so we see him writing something in a small notebook (coordinates from the map??).  
  
Clement: YOUR TEAM WILL BE INSERTED BY SLICK AT A POINT 10 KLICKS* NORTH OF THE TARGET'S RESIDENCE. RECCE** FLIGHTS HAVE DETECTED NO SIGNIFICANT ENEMY ACTIVITY AROUND THE DROP ZONE.  
  
Caption1: *KILOMETERS.  
  
Caption 2: **RECONNAISSANCE  
  
2.  
Clement, standing at attention and saluting Bill and his team. They're saluting back..  
  
Clement: WE HAVE TO MOVE FAST ON THIS ONE, SERGEANT. YOU'VE GOT 30 MINUTES TO GET PREPPED AND LINK UP WITH YOUR FLIGHT. GOOD LUCK, GENTLEMEN.   
  
Group: RANGERS LEAD THE WAY, SIR!  
  
3.   
Side shot. Bill and team are leaving the building. Clement stops Bill. Bill is turning back to look at the Captain.   
  
Clement: ONE LAST THING, SERGEANT HARDY.   
  
Bill: SIR?  
  
Clement: I'VE NOTICED YOUR REENLISTMENT WINDOW IS OPEN. HAVE YOU GIVEN ANY THOUGHT TO RE-UPPING? WE CAN REALLY USE SOLDIERS LIKE YOU.  
  
4.  
Over the shoulder from Clement's POV looking at Bill. His team is standing together in the background. They are within earshot.  
  
Bill: HONESTLY? I HAVEN'T GIVEN IT MUCH THOUGHT, SIR. CAN I GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT?  
  
Clement: TAKE YOUR TIME, BILL. WHATEVER DECISION YOU MAKE, MAKE SURE IT'S THE RIGHT ONE FOR YOU.  
  
Bill: I'LL DO THAT. THANKS, SIR.  
  
5.  
Cut to the flight line. Bill and his team are geared up and walking towards a transport helicopter (a Bell UH-1D). An AH-1 Cobra Gunship (aka the Dragonfly helicopter) is getting prepped for flight nearby.  
  
Soldier1: TELL ME YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO REENLIST, SARGE. I KNOW YOU'RE AS TIRED OF THIS CRAP AS I AM.  
  
Bill: I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE I JUST NEED A CHANGE OF TRACK. YOU KNOW, DO SOMETHING NEW.  
  
Soldier2: HEY, MAYBE YOU COULD GO TO FLIGHT SCHOOL. YOU'VE ALWAYS SAID YOU WANTED TO BE A PILOT. HAR!.  
  
6.  
Small panel. Bill punches the soldier in the arm. Just a little "friendly" whack.  
  
Soldier: OW!  
  
  
PAGE 12  
  
1.  
Back of the head shot from behind Bill and the soldiers. Focus on one of the pilots (a 1st lieutenant – silver bar) doing a pre-flight inspection of the helicopter. I want the guy to look "glamorous," like a movie star. Clean hair, sparkling teeth, clean uniform. Give him some mirrored shades, just like the ones Wild Bill wears in the present. If you can, add a legible nametag on his flight suit that says "Arndt." Thought it'd be nice to throw in little Easter egg for the diehard Joe fans and make the pilot Freefall's dad (a Joe from 1990).   
  
Bill: I'LL ADMIT, THE IDEA OF FLYING ONE OF THESE THINGS IS REALLY APPEALING. I'VE WANTED TO SINCE I WAS A KID.  
  
Bill: BUT LOOK AT THESE GUYS. NOTHIN' BUT A BUNCH OF PRETTY BOYS TOO GOOD FOR PUTTING THEMSELVES IN ANY REAL DANGER. NO THANKS, I DON'T THINK I COULD LIVE WITH MYSELF.  
  
2.  
Cut to shot of a Specialist 5 crew chief herding Bill and the boys on the helicopter. The pilot's putting his helmet on in the background. If you can fit it in, the co-pilot is already onboard.  
  
Crew Chief: ALRIGHT RANGERS, LOAD UP!   
  
3.   
Upshot of the helicopter taking off. The side doors are open and we can see a gunner manning an M-60. The gunship we saw earlier is taking off as well (should it be more in the background, so we don't confuse the readers??). It's going to escort the flight.  
  
SFX: WHUP WHUP WHUP!  
  
Voice balloon bursting from the helicopter: YeeeHAAAAA!  
  
4.  
Cut to exterior shot of the helicopter's left side. Bill's got his head stuck partway out the open doorway, like a dog riding in a car. His face is lit up with a big ol' grin. Bill's boonie cap is either blown back or flappin' like crazy (maybe you could have him holding it on). One of Bill's soldiers is looking over at him with smile on his face. If he can fit in the shot, the crew chief is manning the M-60 on the opposite side of the chopper. The pilot is talking on the radio. We can see just a little of the other chopper in the distance. You might want to add this in so we know it's flying with Bill's transport.  
  
Soldier: TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE IT, SARGE.  
  
Bill: FLYIN' DOES HAVE ITS ADVANTAGES.  
  
Pilot: ...IS LONGKNIFE THREE-ONE. SAY AGAIN, BASE?  
  
5.  
Small interior shot looking forward from back to front. The crew chief, still manning the M-60 on the right side of the chopper, is turning his head towards the front. He's speaking to the pilots.  
  
Crew chief: PROBLEMS WITH COMMO, ELL-TEE*?   
  
Pilot on the left: JUST A LITTLE INTERFERENCE. TELL THOSE COWBOYS IN BACK TO GET READY.  
  
Caption: *Lieutenant.  
  
6.  
Exterior shot of the helicopter as it hovers close to the ground. We're in a field. Trees beyond. Bill and his team are jumping out, guns at the ready. The gunship is circling nearby.   
  
Voice from inside helicopter: GO! GO! GO!  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



End file.
